Camp o Doom
by Saeori
Summary: The InuGang, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Rafe and Saeilia get sent to camp for the summer. They find a lot of wierd stuff going on in the forest, screams at night and strange sounds coming from the shack on the hill. Everyone is human, oki? Oki! IK SM SR RS


Camp o Doom

By TDSW

Summary: The Inu-Gang and Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Rafe, and Saeilia get sent to camp for the summer. There, they find weird stuff being done in the forest, girls disappearing, screams at night, and the old shack up on the hill seems to be emitting strange cries . Truth or Dare would you rather and other games ensue! (Everyone is a human, oki:D Oki!)

-Author's Point of View-

Kagome sat on the old bus, looking steamed. She crossed her arms over her yellow T-shirt angrily, and crossed her skirted legs as well while looking out into barren wasteland. Miroku had just made a remark about her body and was now on the floor, writhing while holding his balls. Saeilia stifled a giggle as she leaned down to the floor to stare at the twitching figure, her long mid-back length blonde hair tumbling down from her shoulders. "Houshi-sama, if you want to tell someone her boobs look great, then tell Sango!" Sae said playfully, her violet eyes twinkling with laughter. All he could do was let out a strained groan. Sae couldn't control her laughter anymore. She burst into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh-Ohmigod, he looks like he just broke his nuts!" she cracked, almost falling off the bus seat as well. "I hope I did break them." Kagome growled, glaring out the bus window, blushing. Inuyasha, who sat in the seat with Miroku, laughed and nudged him with his toe. "Get up before Sango sees you looking up at Sae's ass." Indeed, Miroku was staring at Sae's jeaned butt that was hanging over the side of the seat.

"…Houshi-samaaaaaaaaa…" Miroku froze as he heard the familiar tone of Sango when she was pissed. "Hoshit!" Sae was beside herself with laughter. Miroku looked up tentatively and scrambled up, wincing as he sat on the seat. "My dear Sango, I-" _WACK!!! _"BWAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Sae laughed so hard, they slipped out of their seats. Meanwhile, in the back, Sesshomaru glared at the front of the bus. "Stupid 9th graders. So immature." He rumbled, looking back to his card game with Rin. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, his backpack sitting underneath them. Rin bore a white spaghetti strap shirt with beige capris and tennis shoes, the shirt complementing her tan skin. "Ha! I win! Royal Flush!" she declared, gathering all the cards. How could a 7th grader beat him, Sesshomaru, the only 11th grader on the bus?

"A sorry loss indeed." He turned and stared out the cloudy window.

They were traveling on an old faded yellow bus with a bus driver who seemed to be deaf to the summer camp named Camp Eracs. Odd name but whatever. The bus was seated with two people per seat. Kagome and Saeilia at the front, Koga and Rafe across from them, Inuyasha and Miroku behind Sae and Kag, Sango by herself, sometimes sitting with Kags, and Rin and Sesshomaru in the back. Saeilia was wearing a dark blue tube-top with flare, faded jeans, Inuyasha a simple shirt and shorts, Miroku the same only his shirt said FBI (Female Body Inspector) on it. Pervert. Anyway, Koga was in denim shorts and a long-sleeved blue shirt, Rafe in normal jeans and a T-Shirt that read 'I'm with stupid' and pointed to the left with a little hand., and finally, Sango wore a tight green shirt and tight jeans, everyone had SNEAKERS.

Now that we all know how they are dressed, let's move along with the story.

Sae had finally caught her breath from laughing as Miroku rubbed a large welt on his head. She glanced over at Rafe, a raven-haired boy with dark brown eyes that seemed to draw her attention everywhere he was. A blush had settled on her cheeks and she looked away, striking up a conversation with Kags. Unfortunately, Koga thought it was him that Sae was looking at and decided to "make a move". (He likes both Kagome and Sae)

"Sae-chan?" came a soft, enticing voice. "Yes?" she turned around, facing Koga, who had stood up on the rattling bus and was standing beside her seat. "Oh hi, Koga!" she smiled. "Hello." He smiled back warmly. "Care to join me?" He gestured back to his seat where Rafe sat, staring out the window in a daze.

Turning a little red, she agreed quickly and sat between Rafe and Koga. Kags, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all watching in utter confusion, Kagome somewhat hurt. "So…" Koga purred, leaning in towards Sae. "You like what you see?" Disgusted at the thought, Sae pushed him away. "Not exactly." She remarked dryly, pushing slightly against Rafe who turned his head a bit and continued to stare outside. "Maybe I can change that." He smirked. "Mm… You most likely _can't_." Sae said, anger beginning to form in her tone. Rafe shifted a bit, still staring out. "You don't know how I can do what I do." Koga said in coy tone. Sae backed up more into Rafe as Koga persisted in getting closer. Finally, Rafe turned, swung his fist and shoved Koga back. "If the lady doesn't like your face, _she doesn't like your face_." He growled. "So back off, horny." Koga let out a curse and glared at Rafe while Sae thanked him quietly and moved back over to Kags.

Inuyasha let out a roar of laughter, slapping his knee. Miroku was cackling loudly and even Sesshy revealed a grin. _Snap! _"Photo number 1 of Sesshy's smile! SCORE!!" Sae cheered loudly, camera in hand. "Dammit…" Sesshy cursed quietly, turning back to Rin. As Sae showed everyone the picture, Koga and Rafe seemed to be having a glaring contest of sorts. Sae squished beside Sango to watch. "2 dollars on Rafe." She declared, pulling a one dollar bill out of her pocket gleefully. Sango stared at her like she had just sat down to tea with the Devil. "What?" Sae asked. "Whaaaaat?!" "Nothing nothing…" Sango grinned. "Um…2 bucks on Koga I guess." "5 on Rafe!" came Inuyasha's cry. "8 on Rafe!" came Miroku's, and soon everyone except for Sesshy was huddled around Koga and Rafe despite the rattling bus. A large bump came along, causing everyone to jump and Koga to blink.

"YEAH!!!" Sae collected all the money from Inuyasha Sango and Miroku, gave them each 3 dollars, kept some for herself and gave the rest to Rafe. He chuckled lightly as he took the money and stowed it in his pocket. Koga, visibly upset, stormed towards the back of the bus when a huge bump came along and he sprawled face first onto the floor. Kags gasped and trotted over to the fallen Koga.

She helped him up onto a seat and sat with him, obviously trying to comfort him when he took her hands in his and started his "I love you, you're so beautiful" speech which caused Inu to stand up, walk back, sock Koga in the face, yell at Kagome while Kagome tried to defend Koga and blah blah blah. "Are we there yet?" Sae asked the driver. The fat woman did not reply, her eyes shaded by sunglasses. "Excuse me, _are we there yet_?" No reply. "ARE WE THERE YET, GOD DAMNIT?!?!!?" Sae screamed loudly in her ear. "Yes!" Sae turned at the sound of Sango's relieved voice. Indeed, they were pulling up to a dirt driveway with a carved wooden sign that read: _CAMP ERACS_ and had a logo that read: _Moshi soko de hitobito shi daro tsuku. _Roughly translated? If there are people, death will come. "Isn't that nice?" Inuyasha cracked dryly as everyone gathered their things.

They all filed out of the smelly, faded bus, grateful to be in fresh air. They all stood in a small circle, waiting for a counselor to pick them up. Finally, a man who looked in his late 20's came skipping, yes _skipping_, up to the gang and stopped in front of them, feet planted apart, hands on hips. "HELLO, TROOPERS!!!" he bellowed, voice unusually loud for one looking so young. Sae screamed, Inuyasha had a face similar to one who had just seen their mother banging your male teacher, Sango looked scared, Sesshy's eyes widened and Rafe yelled in alarm.

"HOSHIT!!!!!" "EXCUSE ME TROOPER!!!!!!!" the man roared again, pointing a finger at Sae. "What?" "THAT LANGUAGE IS NOT TOLERABLE AT THIS CAAAAAAAAMP!!!" "Well can you ask me one thing?" Sae growled. "WHAT IS IT, TROOPERRRRRR??" "ASK ME IF I CARE!" She yelled in his face, and stomped off towards the camp. "TROOPERRR?" "WHAAAAAAAT?" Sae lashed out, about 4 yards away from the rest of the group. "DO YOU CAREEEEEE?" "SHUT UP!!!!! God!" she continued making foot indents in the ground as she made her way inside the campground. "TROOPERS!!!!!!" "AIEEEEEEEEE!" came a girlish scream from Miroku, causing everyone to laugh. "MARCH! MARCH! MARCH! MARCH!" "Wha-?" "MARCCCCCCCCCHHHH!!" the counselor cried, hustling the gang inside. "Going!" Rafe growled, and trudged in with the rest of the group.

It was sunset when the group arrived. The camp was pretty big, with some dirt patches, but mainly a brownish color for the grass. It had cabins, obviously to sleep in, a mess hall, counselor's cabin, and the showers which were also in the bathrooms. The cabins were on opposite sides of the camp, not too far apart, but far enough. All the buildings were wooden, with log roofs and wooden handles to open the doors. Each cabin had a number on it, G32 or B7. The G stood for girls and the B for boys. This saddened the "troopers" because they wanted to stay together. The toilets were to the left of the mess and seemed big enough. No outhouses in sight, thank god. Then there was the hill. A great sloping thing of a hill that rose just beside the forest to the right of all the buildings. On the top was an old shack that leaned towards the forest, almost windblown it looked like. A small stone headstone was at the foot of the hill, sending chills down everyone's spine.

Sae was waiting for them and joined up as the counselor told the rules. "RULE NUMBER ONE: GET ALONG! AT CAMP ERACS WE TROOPERS STICK TO GETHERRRRRR!! RULE NUMBER TWO: OBEY THE RULES! RULE NUMBER THREE: DON'T EVER EVER GO UP TO THE OLD SHACK ON THE HILL! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, TALK TO OLD RUSTY OVER THERE!! MAYBE YOU'LL THINK TWICE!" the counselor, now known as Steve the Sour, pointed at the grave beside the hill. "MA'AM YES MA'AM!!" Inuyasha said strongly, snapping his legs together and saluting Steve. The gang rippled in laughter, but Sour Steve ignored them. "THOSE ARE THE ONLY RULES AT CAMP ERACS! OH, AND NO BOY-GIRL ACTIVITY DURIN' THE NIGHT, YA HEAR?" he trumpeted, and marched off.

"What the hell?" Sae spoke first. Rafe was next. "No boy-girl activity? Sorry, Miroku. Guess your plan of sneaking in the girls' cabin has been demolished." "H-Hey! I didn't- I mean I-" _CRACK!! _"Owww…" Miroku moaned, holding his head. Sango wiped her hands on her jeans and looked at her schedule that Sour Steve had handed out. "In cabin G7 is me, Kags, Sae and Rin. We're all together! Yay!!" "And in B7, me, Miroku, Rafe, and Kenka. Who the hell is Kenka? Anyway, Koga and Sesshomaru, you're in B8. So we're all right across from each other!" Inuyasha read, high-fiving Miroku.

Literally, they were. B7 and G 7 were facing each other, maybe 10 yards between them. So the girls and guys separated, though unwillingly, and entered their cabins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dibs on top bunk!" Sae cried, chucking her bag a good 4 feet onto the top of the bed. The girls giggled and went to inspect their room. It was spacious enough, with two bunk-beds, each on the opposite east and west wall. A dresser with 8 drawers sat against the back wall and a TV on top of it. A few squishy chairs and a reading lamp sat in the corner with a sink in the other.

"Nice enough, I guess." Saeilia sighed, plopping down on a squishy chair. "Sae!" Kagome scolded gently, but giggled all the same. Sango sat on her white bed sheets, the bed squeaking with her weight. "Let's change." Someone suggested, and they all complied, changing into their pajamas. Rin was in her shirt and pink sheep pants, Kagome in a blue matching silk PJ's, Sango in loose pants and a baggy white T-shirt and Sae in black underwear with blue wings on the hips and a black tank top. "Hey, let's check TV." Sae called, finding the black remote and turning on the television. _Twee! _The screen fuzzed but became clearer as it adjusted. "Now on the Food Network-" _Tweep. _"Cartoon Network presents-" _Tweep. _"VH1 is guest starring-" _Tweep. _"MTV wants you to-" _Bzzow…_ "Ugh, there's nothing ON." She groaned, putting down the remote. "Actually, there IS stuff on, just nothing you like." Rin stated, grinning. Sae laughed, shaking her head. "SO!" Kagome declared suddenly. "Ahh!" Sango fell off the bed. We all giggled and Kagome helped her up. "Rin! Truth or _dare_?" "M-me?" she stuttered, blushing. "Yes!" they chorused. "Um… Truth-I mean-" "Nope! Truth it is!" Kagome grinned, sitting on a bean bag. "Rin, is it true that you like… _Sesshomaru_?" Rin turned deep red. "……Yes." The girls broke into hoots and whistles. "Shut up!!" Rin hissed, covering her face in a pillow. "He's like, 4 grades higher than you!" "I KNOW!!" she wailed, falling back onto her bed.

"Okay…" Rin sat up. "Sae! Truth or dare." Everyone in the room knew Saeilia Daitan was the most daredevil of them all. "Give me a GOOD dare." Sae grinned maliciously. "I dare you… To go over to the boy's cabin and…kiss Rafe in front of everyone! NO loopholes!!!" Rin exclaimed, smiling wide. This was going to be the best dare ever, especially since Sae's outfit was going to be attracting most of the guys in camp. "I'll do it." "OHMIGOD!!" "NO WAY!" "Yessss!! CAMERAS!!!!" All of them whipped out their shiny new cameras and turned them on. "Let's go!" Sae stood up and walked slowly to the door, peered out to look for counselors. It was clear. The light was out in the cabin. She began to walk, not crouch or crawl, but walk, calmly and surely towards the cabin. "Full on the mouth!" came Rin's voice. Sae continued. Slowly, lights in the boy's cabins began to pop up.

She heard voices saying, "It's a girl!" "What the hell is she doing?" "Hot!" "Shut up, James." And some wolf whistles. She smiled and went to cabin B7 and knocked lightly. A few groans came from the other cabins. She stifled a laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw wide-eyed faces staring at her. The door opened. It was Miroku. His eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Saeilia?! What are you do-" "Excuse me, Hoshi-sama." Sae pushed past him and took in the boy's room.

It was the same as the girl's except for the squishy bags and no reading light. Instead, there were posters of sports and a small armchair. Rafe, with his handsome aura, lay with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling on the top bunk where her bed was. She grabbed the ladder that led up to the top and started up. Miroku stared at her ass and Inuyasha smacked him over the head. A boy of about 15 or 16 stared at me, eyes wide. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. That must be Kenka. Sae finally reached the top of the ladder. "Sae?" Rafe saw her and used his elbows to prop himself up, one of his knees bent, the other against the bed. She placed a finger on his mouth to silence him and crawled between his knees. Sae bent down, and their lips met.

It was almost like a shock that passed between them. Rafe was surprised but pleased, and he closed his eyes, sitting up fully and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him back down and she put her hands on either side of his face. The rest of the boys stared at the couple in utter confusion. They had two people making out in their cabin. Then Sango, Rin, and Kagome rushed in. "AHH!! YES! CAMERAS!" the girls jinxed, and swept out their cameras. The cabin was filled with flashes and giggling. "C'mon, Sae, we gotta go!" Kags giggled, standing in the doorway. Sae broke the kiss reluctantly, leaning her forehead against Rafe's. They stared into each others eyes for a split second before Sae reached back and touched his arms. He let her go, but didn't take his eyes off of her. She stared down the ladder when Rafe sat up. She leaned up quickly, gave him a small kiss on the lips and jumped off the ladder, exiting the cabin.

The moment the door shut, whoops and yells erupted from the inside. "Dude!! What the hell was that!" Miroku cheered as Rafe made his way down the ladder Saeilia had just been on. "I don't know." He muttered, red in the face. "That was awesome with a capital A!" Inuyasha roared, and pulled Rafe into a one-armed hug. "Gerroff me…" Rafe pushed off Inuyasha and sat in the maroon armchair. Kenka sat in the bed below where Rafe had been laying and looked at him through the space. "Who was that?" "Saeilia…" "Wow. She must like you." Rafe turned redder. "Shut up." "What? Looked like it!" "Go shrivel up and die, Kenka." "Whatever." He went back to his back. Rafe noticed that the other boys had been lying like he had been when Sae had come in. Desperate. He sighed and glanced at the door, almost expected Sae to barge back in and take him right there. Meanwhile, back at the girl's cabin…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sae stumbled in, face flushed. Kags, Rin and Sango all filed in behind her, grinning. "GO SAE!" Rin cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "Go girl!" Sango nudged her slightly, winking. Kags just cracked up, rolling on the floor. "He **loved** it!! I could tell! Ohmigod-" she cut herself off because she was laughing too hard. Sae blushed and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and sat on the squishy bags and flipped on the TV. MTV was playing the song 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. The song floated up, and Sae began to sing along.

_[Intro Music_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_And I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven_

_That I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can is your sweetness_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_[Music_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_**Yet you bleed just to know you're alive!**_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_[Music_

……

_And I don't want the world to see me!_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_[End_

Sae watched the TV quietly. The other girls stood behind her silently. "Saeilia…" "Let's go to bed." Sae murmured, climbing into her bed and turning her back to the girls. They looked at each other guiltily. Kagome turned out the lights and the girls climbed into their own beds and fell asleep. Sae closed her eyes and dreamt of her lips against Rafe's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TDSW: YEAH!! One of meh best Inuyasha stories, me thinks. :3 Yupyup! XD Please read and review! Long chappie, eh? O.o


End file.
